Campanadas silenciosas
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: A Kasumi nunca le ha importado estar en segundo plano y dedicar su vida a su casa y a su familia. Pero este fin de año, cuando usan su posesión más preciada para intentar que Ranma y Akane se junten, la amargura acumulada durante tantos años de silenciosas sonrisas saldrá a la luz.


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Esta historia no pretende infringir los derechos de autor de sus dueños, y está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo quiero escribir en paz.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Campanadas silenciosas<strong>

Uno de los pedazos de cristal de la foto rota se clavó en su mano. Pero le dio igual. El vacío de su corazón le impedía sentir dolor.

Sin embargo, Kasumi si podía sentir una cosa. Algo que creía desterrado de su ánimo: cólera. Hartazgo e ira a partes iguales. Y empezó a faltarle el aire. Así que, cuando terminó su tarea, se dirigió a la cocina, dejó encima de la mesa la foto y sus restos, y se sentó para respirar profundamente. Aquello, sin embargo, tuvo el efecto secundario de que comenzara a recordar cómo había comenzado toda aquella debacle. Y como algo le decía que estaba en una encrucijada en su vida, se decidió a rememorarlo todo.

Empezó hacía tres días. Tres días antes de Navidad, después de volver de hacer unas compras mañaneras para la fiesta que se acercaba, su padre le vino con una petición impensable para ella.

Estaba en la cocina, colocando toda la comida que había comprado, cuando su padre apareció por el umbral de la puerta, una expresión de chiquillo en medio de una travesura en el rostro.

—Kasumi, querida, necesito que le prestes algo a tu padre —comenzó con tono solemne.

—Claro, padre. ¿De qué se trata? —respondió mientras seguía con su tarea.

—Es la foto de tu madre.

Aquello la dejó de piedra. Era su foto favorita de su madre. ¡Aún más! Era su posesión más preciada. Una tierna foto de su madre, sola, al poco de casarse con su padre, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, un precioso vestido de verano blanco y una pamela a juego. Era la imagen de la felicidad. La imagen de salud y energía que había decidido recordar de su madre. El ejemplo de lo que quería ser ella de mayor. Su modelo a seguir.

El semblante más amable de toda aquella casa.

—Pero padre... Hay más fotos de mamá. ¿Por qué no usas alguna de las que hay en el altar, o tal vez de las que tenemos guardadas en los álbumes? —ofreció con una sonrisa, esperando así redirigir los deseos de su padre.

—No, necesitamos que esté enmarcada, y además esa es del tamaño perfecto —contravino su padre —. Por favor, querida hija.

—Pero... —su mente trabajaba a destajo para encontrar la manera de encontrar otra manera —¿Para qué la quieres? Tal vez pueda encontrar otra que te vaya aún mejor.

—No puedo decírtelo, Kasumi. Es un tema entre Genma y yo.

—"Ranma y Akane, seguro" —concluyó al instante. Era el único tema que les ponía en marcha por aquel entonces.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar con Ranma y Akane... —comenzó a la desesperada.

—No, eso es trabajo para los padres —le cortó su padre, con una sonrisa. Se frotaba las manos y un brillo especial manaba de sus ojos, y eso sólo podía significar que tenían un plan.

Derrotada, cedió.

—De acuerdo —concedió —. Pero por favor, padre, ten cuidado con ella.

Sin embargo, su padre ni la escuchó, pues ya había desaparecido. Molesta y muy preocupada, se dedicó a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Durante los dos siguientes días, con la ayuda esporádica de Nodoka y Nabiki, aquella fue su única dedicación, pues la comida a preparar era mucha y las manos útiles muy pocas.<p>

Casi siempre había podido contar con Nabiki para ayudar en ciertas cosas. Las comidas grandes, la organización de las fiestas, hacer de vez en cuando la colada... Se le daban bien los números, así que al poco de morir su madre, empezó a depender de ella de forma natural para llevar las cuentas de la casa. Sumaba lo que entraba, iba apuntando lo que salía... No era nada del otro mundo, pero le ayudaba a saber qué cosas se podía permitir en el mercado cuando iba a comprar comida.

Nodoka, por otra parte, era más ducha en las habilidades del ama de casa. Desde que se había instalado con ellos esperando a la reconstrucción de su casa, se había empezado a encargar de ciertas tareas como coser, planchar, cuidar del jardín, hacer algo de decoración interior... Además, había podido contar con ella varias veces para encargarse de las comidas, y sus años de experiencia se notaban en sus platos.

Sin embargo, las dos tendían a olvidarse de esta ayuda que le prestaban cuando sus intereses se pasaban por delante. A Nabiki le gustaba salir de vez en cuando con algún chico y... Bueno, se podía decir que disfrutaba que sus citas le saliesen gratis. Nodoka sufría ciertos cambios de humor cuando pasaba algo relacionado con su hijo. Tanto tiempo sin él parecía haberle afectado sobremanera y, incapaz de terminar de conectar con Ranma, se sumía en tristes épocas de silencio y apatía cuando tenía algún desencuentro, por pequeño que fuera, con él. Durante esos espacios de tiempo, nada se podía esperar de ella, aparte de una actitud lóbrega y apagada.

Y dado que Ranma había estado preocupado por cierta cosa respecto a su hermana menor, y Nabiki siempre aprovechaba las fiestas para salir con algún desprevenido y conseguir así lo que realmente deseaba por Navidad, se había visto abocada a la cocina casi sin respiro. Por tanto, había sido incapaz de seguirle la pista a la foto de su madre mientras su padre y su tío hacían a saber qué con ella.

Así, con una creciente preocupación en su pecho, llegó el día de Navidad, y con este día, la ya famosa "fiesta de Navidad de los Tendô".

Estuvo ocupada en la cocina hasta que llegó el momento de la fiesta en sí. Mientras todo el mundo disfrutaba con distintos juegos, ella no dejó ni un momento de echar un ojo a su hermana menor y a Ranma. Sabía que lo que fuera a pasar con su preciado recuerdo estaría relacionado con ellos. Se mantuvo, pues, atenta.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar que parte de su atención se desviara en busca del doctor Tôfû. Entre todo el ajetreo casi no había tenido tiempo, pero aun así había conseguido preparar un pequeño detalle para el médico de la familia, que tanto les había ayudado desde que su madre les dejó. Siempre le estaría muy agradecida por su apoyo y comprensión, incluso aguantando el amor infantil que Akane le profesó durante un tiempo.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a creer que su padre y su tío se habían olvidado de todo el asunto, un murmullo generalizado empezó a ganar intensidad. Del techo de la zona del escenario comenzó a descender un cartel que, en símbolos enormes y bastante mal trazados, rezaba: "El momento de los regalos ha llegado".

Al instante, buscó a Ranma y a Akane con la mirada. Aún estaban sentados, ajenos a lo que se cernía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, pudo ver a algunos de sus pretendientes y prometidas comenzar a juntarse y moverse hacia ellos.

Todo apuntaba a que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

Fue en ese instante cuando sus miedos decidieron hacerse reales.

—¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Santa Claus os desea una feliz Navidad! ¡Ho, ho, ho! —su tío Genma, en el mismo disfraz de Santa Claus que usó su padre el año anterior, aunque sin relleno aquella vez, saludaba y se reía lo más jovialmente que podía. A su lado, su padre hacía de reno anémico.

La mayoría de la gente puso una expresión de lo más disgustada. De hecho, pudo ver a Nabiki saliendo del dojo lo más sigilosa posible. Por contra, Nodoka parecía de lo más ilusionada, con una sonrisa como de niña pintada en la cara. Pasar todos esos años sola le debía haber afectado, sin lugar a dudas.

—Por favor, que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendô suban aquí —dijo entonces su padre.

Los chicos, al parecer demasiado extrañados por lo que estaba pasando como para negarse, se dirigieron al escenario improvisado. En su camino, se oyó más de una voz gritando algo del tipo como "¿Otra vez?" y cosas por el estilo.

—Este año, no os vamos a obligar a que os regaléis nada —aseguró el tío Genma.

En la sala hubo un colectivo suspiro de tranquilidad ante la revelación.

—Sin embargo —retomó su padre, y a cada palabra que pronunció fue aumentando el volumen y la intensidad —, lo que sí queremos es que lo que sea que os regaléis lo hagáis con el consentimiento y la bendición de...

Entonces apareció. Sacaron de la nada un altar, un mantel y, ¡cómo no!, su foto. Allí estaba su madre, sonriente e incapaz de adivinar en el lío en el que la habían metido.

Aquello despertó murmullos de confusión entre los asistentes. Los pretendientes detuvieron su avance. Ranma y Akane se quedaron petrificados.

—Adelante pequeños —les invitó Genma, canalizando como buenamente podía a Santa Claus —. Intercambiad vuestros regalos.

Hubo un instante de silencio generalizado.

Y entonces, muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Akane comenzó a sacar un paquete que llevaba escondido. Los pretendientes se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Y Ranma, su posible cuñado, tomó la peor decisión. Habló.

—Yo no le voy a regalar nada a esta marimacho... Y menos con tanta gente mirando.

La última parte tan sólo le pareció oírla. Entre que todo el mundo se ponía a cubierto por el inminente ataque de los pretendientes, que su hermana menor gritaba algo del estilo "¡Ranma, eres un insensible!" y que, de repente y de la nada, apareció el abuelo Happôsai vanagloriándose a grito pelado del tesoro que había conseguido, el dojo se convirtió en unos segundos, en un pandemonio.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que unirse al resto de invitados que no tenían conocimientos de artes marciales y marcharse de aquel lugar intentando quedar lo más indemne posible.

* * *

><p>Y así había llegado a su situación actual. Con las manos ensangrentadas, llevó la foto destrozada, arrugada y partida en varios sitios, y los restos que habían quedado del marco hasta la cocina. Metódicamente, incapaz de confiar en sí misma no fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese, se lavó las manos y lo que quedaba de su preciado recuerdo.<p>

—"Toda una vida" —pensó —". Toda mi vida dedicada a ellos, y esto lo que consigo a cambio."

Cuando todo quedó limpio, buscó el botiquín con el que tantas veces había curado a Akane cuando era pequeña y volvía magullada de alguna pelea, y se aplicó las mismas curas. En silencio, se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. Por esperar como una loca que haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, su familia alguna vez fuera a cambiar. Se maldijo una y otra vez pero se prohibió a sí misma llorar en aquel lugar.

Con más cuidado aquella vez, recogió los restos y se los llevó a su habitación. Los preparó en un paquete y, cansada, se fue a dormir. Tenía planes para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, preparó su desayuno, y el de nadie más. Pasó toda la mañana buscando unos cuantos lugares. Primero, buscó una tienda donde vendiesen un marco como el que tenía la foto. No le costó mucho. Después, visitó varias tiendas de fotografía, en busca de alguien que pudiera rehacer la foto de alguna manera. Tras varias horas, encontró un estudio donde debieron darse cuenta de lo que sentía por la foto, ya que aunque no le prometieron que quedaría perfecta, se comprometieron a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar la foto lo mejor posible. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y prometió volver el día de Nochevieja, que era el plazo para llevar a cabo la reconstrucción. Finalmente, se encaminó hacia unos grandes almacenes e hizo su última compra.

Satisfecha y algo más alegre que la noche anterior, volvió a su casa. Apenas había puesto un pie en la casa cuando su padre apareció delante de ella.

—Kasumi querida, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó su padre con cierto deje de súplica.

—Haciendo unas compras, padre.

—No sabía que necesitáramos nada.

—"¿Acaso lo sabes alguna vez?" —mantuvo su pregunta para sí, porque sabía que no era apropiada. Además, su padre parecía realmente compungido por algo. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Empezó a plantearse si había hecho bien llevando a cabo su última compra.

—En todo caso, Kasumi, necesitamos tu ayuda —continuó su padre —. Al parecer, la foto de mamá que usamos ayer para nuestro plan se ha perdido.

¡Oh! ¡Así que sí se habían dado cuenta! No cabía en sí de felicidad.

—¡Y la necesitamos! —exclamó entonces el tío Genma, que apareció de la nada.

—Eso dicen —fue Nabiki la que habló entonces, que apareció por el pasillo seguida de Nodoka.

—Hay una persona en esta casa que le tiene mucho cariño y creemos que si está contenta, pueden pasar cosas buenas —terminó su padre.

Les hubiera abrazado a todos si no fuera porque hubiera sido impropio. Simplemente, estaba tan agradecida de estar equivocada que no podía hablar.

—Sí, puede que esta sea la definitiva, Tendô —se congratuló Genma, pero ella no lo entendió.

—Personalmente, no creo que vayáis a conseguir nada —intervino Nabiki, y quedó aún más confundida.

—Nabiki, no seas agorera —le amonestó Nodoka —. Ya verás como esos dos agradecen todo lo que hacemos por ellos.

Entonces quedó claro en su mente de qué iba todo aquello, y su resolución quedó cristalizada. Sin esperar a ser humillada ni un segundo más, pasó entre los que se hacían llamar su familia y se dirigió a su habitación. Había varias cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días, mientras esperaba que la foto estuviese arreglada, no desatendió nada. Trabajó más diligentemente y más silenciosamente que nunca. Nadie notó los cambios que se estaban operando en ella. La sonrisa había desaparecido, los cantos también. Tan sólo estaban los movimientos mientras colgaba la ropa, preparaba la comida, limpiaba... Y descubrió que al parecer era lo único que su familia percibía de ella.<p>

Mientras tanto, se fue preparando. Día a día fue retirando su ropa favorita. Retiró también la parte que consideró justa del fondo común. Empezó a hacer una selección de sus libros favoritos y de aquellos que le pudieran resultar útiles. Fue tomando alguno de los utensilios de la cocina que ella misma había comprado o se había tenido que regalar por alguna Navidad. Y en su habitación, escondida no sabía muy bien porqué, pues nadie entraba a excepción de ella, la maleta que compró en los grandes almacenes se fue llenando de la vida que pretendía dejar atrás, transformando poco a poco aquellos objetos en los que iniciarían su nueva vida.

El día treinta, el día antes de que la foto estuviera preparada, pudo escuchar una conversación entre Ranma y Akane mientras limpiaba el salón. Una conversación que, tal vez en otro tiempo, le hubiera llenado de alegría.

—Akane —empezó Ranma al aparecer en el salón. Su hermana pequeña tan sólo puso gesto adusto e hizo un ademán para levantarse —. ¡Por favor, espera un momento!

Su hermana, a regañadientes, volvió a sentarse.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mira, el otro día estábamos todos un poco nerviosos, después de lo que había pasado por la mañana.

—Sí, pasaron muchas cosas —afirmó su hermana, finalmente girándose hacia el chico.

—Y mira, sé que dije algunas cosas que no debí haber dicho —las palabras casi parecían costarle un esfuerzo físico al chico, que apenas era capaz de pronunciarlas de seguido —. Sabes que no se me da bien esto de las palabras. Lo siento, y eso.

A su hermana se le ablandó el gesto.

—Yo tampoco tuvo que pegarte así. Lo siento —respondió ella.

Mucho más animado, Ranma sacó un paquete mal envuelto de alguna parte y se lo pasó rápidamente a Akane.

—Feliz Navidad, aunque sea con un poco de retraso.

Su hermana se emocionó tanto que casi se puso a llorar. Rápidamente, hizo lo mismo con un paquete aún peor envuelto y se fue corriendo, por el sonido de sus pasos, a su habitación. Ranma cogió el suyo y desapareció en dirección al tejado de la casa.

Esa noche, mientras descansaba tumbada en la cama repasó aquella conversación. Y no pudo evitar pensar que llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo la actriz secundaria de su propia vida. Siempre en silencio, siempre en el fondo. Siempre olvidada. Colocada en un puesto que ella nunca previó. Cargada con unas responsabilidades que nunca quiso. A sus ya veinte años podía estar estudiando en una universidad. Sus notas siempre fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para acceder, incluso, a la Todai. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, se había visto obligada a trabajar sin descanso para una familia que no la tenía en cuenta. Sí, mucho respeto. Y sí, mucho cariño. Pero cuando se trataba de hacer algo de verdad por ella, como encargarse de sus tareas para que tuviera tiempo libre, o ayudarla en su relación con el doctor Tôfû como ellos intentaban ayudar a Ranma y Akane, entonces no. Entonces, la dulce y tierna Kasumi simple y llanamente, no existía.

Se levantó de la cama. Otra vez, esa extraña sensación la invadía. Era demasiado energizante.

Se sentó ante la mesa que tenía en la habitación y encendió el flexo. Tomó un papel y empezó a escribir. Tenía mucho que decir, y las horas empezaban a escasear.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se despertó cansada. Escribió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero cuando acabó, se sintió mucho mejor.<p>

Como hiciera seis días atrás, salió rápidamente hacia el estudio fotográfico. Allí la esperaban con algo parecido a impaciencia. Le contaron que habían trabajado mucho en la foto, y que habían usado una tecnología bastante reciente de escaneo digital. Con el corazón en un puño, le enseñaron el resultado.

En la nueva foto, se podían distinguir donde habían estado los rotos. Un par de sitios hacían unas sombras raras, al parecer donde habían estado las arrugas.

Pero su madre estaba mágicamente sonriente, con su pamela ondeante y su traje al viento.

Les dio lo que le pidieron y un poco más. Y les dio las gracias más sentidas que jamás había dado. Para ella, habían obrado una magia de la que siempre estaría agradecida.

Volvió a su casa y guardó con premura la foto en su equipaje, completándolo. Sin embargo, esperó.

Esperó a que se hiciera de noche, y mientras el resto de su familia celebraba ante el televisor la llegada del nuevo año, ella fue a sus habitaciones y dejó las cartas que había escrito. Entonces se cambió, se colocó la ropa más abrigada que tenía, y salió por última vez de aquella casa.

Y mientras las campanadas daban paso al año nuevo, y la nieve hacía acto de presencia apaciblemente, ella se encaminó, no sabía muy bien ni a dónde ni cómo, en pos de una vida mejor. Una vida donde no se la diese por sentada. Donde la valoraran. Donde contase.

Una vida, al fin y al cabo, que no fuera silencio.

* * *

><p>N.A.: ¡Feliz 2015! Y sí, aunque resulte difícil de creer, ¡vuelvo! Mucho material en la recámara y ganas de publicar. Si pusiese aquí todo lo que quiero contar, creo que la gente del foro de la traducción de las normas se me echaría encima, jeje. Si alguien quiere saber más, que se pase en unos días por mi perfil. El resumen: a partir de ahora, con un poco de suerte, cada semana subiré un capítulo de algo.<p>

Sobre el fic: A todo el mundo le suele dar, en estas fechas, por escribir cosas muy tiernas y bonitas. Y está muy bien. Pero a mí me gusta más ver el otro lado de las cosas, y estas fechas me recuerdan a la gente que no se tiene en cuenta. Y Kasumi, dejando a un lado por un momento las discusiones sobre la coherencia de la serie, parece la más olvidada. Quería aumentar eso y, en el proceso y con un poco de suerte, hacer pensar a alguno de los que haya leído para que recuerde a alguien en una situación similar. Agradecer es la mejor cura contra el olvido.

En fin, mil perdones por las largas notas de autor, y nos vemos en breve. Y de nuevo, ¡feliz año!


End file.
